Faces
by neon poka dots
Summary: A bond between Dr. Crusher and a girl form. Lots of mushy stuff. Will Beverly get to be a mother to the girl? Will Starfleet allow it.
1. Chapter 1

Faces Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own star trek. (Wish I did though)

Dr. Crusher walked down the hall towards sickbay. Enclosed in her own thoughts as usual she didn't seem to notice the people walking past her. She arrived in sickbay to see a nurse running up to her. "Doctor crusher we need help." He said running back into the operation room where she heard yelling as he ran through the doors. _'what the?'_ she thought. She quickly walked into the room to see a girl in the corner of the room panting. She stood in the doorway in shock as the girl ran in circles around the table with the two nurses. As she dodged for the door Beverly caught her.

"Let me go!" she said kicking and screaming as the nurse came over and sedated her.

"Thank you doctor" the nurse said dragging the girl over to the bed and flopping her down on it.

"How old is she?" Beverly asked walking to the bed.

"13 and about to be treated for being phasered in the arm." He said gesturing to her arm that had blood on in.

"Ok I'll be n my office if you need me." Beverly said walking out.

"How about you take a break. I have nothing coming up and shes not going anyhere soon." said sarcastically to her nurse.

"Are you sure doctor. I'm sure you don't want to be stuck her watching her all night."

"All night?"

"Yes captain ordered it."

"Why."

"cause she bit him when we beamed her from Arigus 4."

"Go home Michael. She's not going anywhere."

"Aye sir."

Doctor crusher laughed at the thought of that before returning to her office to do reports but was took out of her thoughs by a person waking across sickbay. "It's that girl!' She mumbled to herself before getting up to see where she was going. She really wasn't going anywhere.

"Hello" Crusher said making the girl whip around on her feet.

"What do you want." The girl asked coldly.

"For you to go back to bed."

"No." Her answer was sort and icy.

"Fine if you insist on being up you can come hang out in my office where I can keep an eye on you."

"No."

"Well then you can go to bed or I can call security."

"fine." the girl huffed.

"Who are you." the girl asked following her back to her office rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"I'm . You're on the Enterprise."

The girl moaned walking into the office and sitting on the floor.

 _She's not bad at all_. Beverly thought as the girl curled up on the floor falling asleep. The way she slept brought Wesley to her mind. Her Wesley who was floating around in other dimensions right now. She sighed looking back down at the girl before reading over more reports.

A/N: Okay I know this first chapter probably sucked but I promise to make it start getting better. Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Faces chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own star trek, Paramount does sadly.**

"Hello." said shaking the girls shoulder causing her to wake up.

"I'm going to my quarters so you will need to go to yours." He doctor said helping an irritated girl stand up.

"Don't got a home."

"Why?"

"Hell I don't know! I just don't." She said looking at the ground.

"Ok you come with me then for tonight and I'll figure this out in the morning."

"Ok." The girl said following the doctor back to the docs quarters where she fell asleep once more on the couch.

"God I hope she's not like me." The doctor mumbled covering her with a blanket and going to bed herself.

Slowly she sat up and looked around. The smell of food filled her nose; something she wasn't used too. She turned around to see eggs and a pancake on the table. Slowly she walked over to the table and sat down before filling her mouth with food.

"Well someone was hungry." Beverly said siting down at the table. The girl looked up before diverting her attention back down to her eggs.

"Do you have any family."

"Nope."

"So where have you lived."

"In Platzi in the shelter."

"I see." Beverly said lookin back down. _'Not entirely like me._ ' She thought.

"So when are you taking me back to Arigos?"

"Don't know I want us to speak with the Captain but first I want you to get cleaned up."

"Ok."

"And what's your name?"

"Kayla."

"So who's the captain."

"A very nice man." said smiling at how good the girl had turned out. Her brown hair was back in a bun as her eyes shined like sapphires. The t-shirt and shorts from the replicator fitted nicely and her smile topped it all.

Soon the doors opened with a busy captain looking at his padd.

"Jean-Luc." Beverly said trying to get his attention.

"Yes doctor." He said looking up with his eye looking at Kayla in shock.

"Doctor get away!" He shouted pulling Beverly behind him.

"You!" Kayla yelled in disgust.

"Get off my ship!"

"FINE!" She said turning around and starting to walk off only to have Beverly grab her by the arm.

"Can't you two work this out?!"

"NO! He's a jerk." Kayla said to Picard her eyes full of rage.

"Kayla please." Beverly said looking at the captain expectantly.

Picard moaned before saying "Fine. But out!" He said pointing to the door. Moaning Kayla walked out in a huff.

"I want her off my ship Beverly."

"She's not crazy Jean-Luc! I'm a doctor and he perfectly normal!"

"I'm sure her family is looking for her Beverly."

"She has none! And I know what that feels like Jean-Luc! I had my grandmother, she has no one. Can't you give her a chance?!"

"Fine you know I'll have to report this to Starfleet though, and is she going to stay with you? You know minorities arnt allowed to have their own quarters unless if-" Beverly raised her hand cutting of Picard.

"Yes Jean-Luc I know how to raise a child." She said smiling.

"Ok Beverly ."

"Thank you." She said waking out.

"What a jerk! He must be a loser.." Kayla continued on making comments not noticing the door open until she turned around only inches away from a doctor with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Are you finished?"

"For now."

"Good. You'll be staying with me on the Enterprise from now on. I expect you to behave-"

"What now?" Kayla said in shock.

"Yes, you will not be going back to Arigos."

"This cannot be happening." Kayla said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh I think we're gonna get along just fine. Little Kayla..." smirked looking down at the girl who was still looking up at her in disbelief.

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews! It means so much to me! So tell me what you think on this chapter and I will try my best to update ASAP. I'm also open to ideas for this story! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Faces chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own star trek, Paramount does, wish I did though.

"Where will I stay?" Kayla said, in an unsure tone.

"In my sons old room."

"You have a son?"

"Yes, he's somewhere in the universe." said looking down, her mind automatically thinking of that last time she saw him transporting away with the traveler.

"oh."

"You'll start going to school tomorrow."

"What do I do at school." Kayla asked following into Wesleys room.

"You learn. Can you read and write?"

'A little." Kayla said embarrassingly looking down.

"Well you'll learn." Beverly said smiling then walking by "this is your room."

"Ok." Kayla said falling on the bed.

"You know it's only 5 right?"

"I know, its so comfy though." Kayla said smiling with her eyes closed.

"Hi Beverly." Kayla said walking into sickbay.

"Hey Kayla how was school.'

"Good."Kayla said thinking of the boy who had asked her out Friday night.

"Good. You can do what you want on the ship as long as your back to the quarters by 9-"

Ok Bye." Kayla said running out of sickbay. she knew exactly who she was going to see, Andrew, the boy.

She turned the corner and ran into a girl with Andrew running behind her.

"Who do you think you are?! Andrews MINE!"

"Umm I-I was just."

"Well GET off it OK? I don't want to see you around him again." Then she stormed off dragging Adrew behind her.

"Well then." Kayla said walking back to her quarters.

"Oh I didn't think you'd be here."

Kayla didn't answer focused on the paper and pencil in her hand. walked over looking behind her to see drawing of people, and good ones at that.

"That's good." said in shock at how real they looked. Again Kayla didn't respond and kept drawing.

"Kayla, Kayla." said shaking her shoulder.

"Let me finish." Kayla mumbled.

Finaly an hour later Kayla got up and got some water.

"You should eat something." said watching Kayla go back to the couch and mumble "im not hungry, I think im just gonna draw."

"Ok. I'll be doing some reports if you need me." said walking off.

She came back later to see Kayla had fallen asleep on the couch her pencil still in her hand with the paper on the floor.

"Kayla, kayla wake up." waking up Kayla who mumbled before walking to the bed and falling on it. laughed at it before picking up the paper. It had two people reaching up. She looked at the paper deeply looking over every detail before going to bed.

A/N: Ok I know this is probably a terrible chapter but that's why I like it when ya'll review and leave me comment. Please don't give up on me :( and to those who have reviewed I just wanna thank ya'll so much. Thanks for reading. There shall be more (I plan for Kayla to get into a fight.)


	4. Chapter 4 pt 1

Faces Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, Paramount does.

The next week passed. Life started getting normal for Kayla and Beverly together. No longer was it necessary to share quarters but voluntarily.

"School sucks."

"Oh?" said raising an eyebrow " I thought you liked school."

"I did but... It's tiring." Kayla said coming up with an excuse for the real reason. "I'm going to bed, night." Kayla said running off.

"Night." Beverly said with a perplexed look.

Truth be told Kayla had been threaten over and over by Falice, Andrews lover, and when ever Andrew showed interest in her she shunned him away. Last week when she had flirted with him Falice had ran up telling her if she kept messing with Andrew she'd show her what she can do with her fist. Then over the last week notes keep coming to her. Though the last one had hurt her the most. 'Loser. You can't read good, write, do math, and you can't get Andrew. Fool. I swear mess with Andrew one more time or even piss me off I'll show you what my fist can do to that pretty little face of yours.' Kayla read the note again. Folded it, rolled over and feel asleep.

"Hey Kayla!" Andrew said running up behind Kayla who was carrying books. "Let me help you."

"Ok thanks Andrew."

"So where are you going?"

"Oh, back to my quarters, I plan to do some reading." They said approaching the door, then walking in. Little did they know someone was following them.

"So ugh Kayla." Andrew said putting her books down.

"Yeah Andrew."

"you wanna go out with me Friday night. We could go to the holodeck or Ten-Forward or-" Kayla put her finger up to his lips. We can go wherever you want.

"Oh that's cool." Andrew said smiling at the ground, "Well bye." Andrew said kissing her on the check then running out.

"Only 4:30?' Kayla said getting off the couch.

She stretched and started heading out her door when *BAM*. Someone turned her around.

"Look at me fool." Falice said grabbing her face. Kayla punched her and managed to stand up.

"YOU BITCH!" Falice screamed at Kayla hammering her against the wall. Kayla's head spun, her eyes stung. Blood was clouding her eye where her head had been slammed against the wall. Slowly she tried to punch but Falice grabbed her and slammed into the panel, shattering it. Kayla felt the back of her head open, stinging with pain. Slowly she saw her vision growing dim while Falice stood above.

"Bev-Beverly help me." She said before passing out.

 **A/N: Ok I know it really wasn't a fight but it was kinda. As for me I'm back in TEXAS. My home. Were havin' great weather and great cowboys. Anyway, tell me what you think on this chapter. Things will really, really, REALLY speed up in the next chapter so brace yourselfs, Fanfiction is coming.**


	5. Chapter 4 pt 2

Faces chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, Paramount does.

 **A/N:** Ok so I know that the last chapters have been really weird and a lot of y'all will think this is even weirder. I had some of the last chapters going by months. This one takes place right after chapter 4 and that's probably how I'll have them start to go from now on. Thank you for the reviews!

" medical emergency deck 15 section 5." Her combadge repeated.

"On my way."

"Ok please hurry she's bleeding badly and she's passed out."

"She?!"

"A human female."

"How old." Her stomach churning.

"Probaly around 12 or 13 doctor, I don't know if-"

"I'm on my way. Crusher out."

She grabbed her med-kit. True she wasn't Kayla's mother or even a realative but she was her responsibility. She just hoped her imagination was getting the best of her. She walked out of the turbolift. As she ran over her fears were confirmed. There on the ground was Kayla. Blood everywhere. She opened Kayla's eyelids to see her eyes in the back of her head.

"Transport her to sickbay immediately." said packing up her medical kit. Then beaming to sickbay with her.

" what happened?"

"I... I don't know."

"Doctor she's lost to much blood."

"Prepare her for surgery. NOW"

After 25 minutes of healing a cracked skull, closing wounds, and stabilizing Kayla, was able to finally sit.

"God I was such a fool." She mumbled to herself. 'Look how bad I messed up' she told herself silently while looking at Kayla's bald spots where the her scars were. "I failed so much." She told herself tearing up.

" do you think you could come to the scene to help up work something out."

"Sure." She said wiping her tears. "I'll be back soon honey." She said brushing her hand. Before walking out.

"Yes that's her blood." Beverly said scanning her tricorder to the blood smeared down the wall.

"We've caught the suspect doctor. Apparently she was mad because of a boy that showed interest in her." Worf said looking like always.

"I want to see her."

"Doctor that is most-"

"I want to see her Worf."

"Yes doctor."

As they walked to the cell the girl looked up.

"Hello are you here to test my mental health." The girl said smiling.

"No I want you to tell me what you did."

"Ok. As she walked out of her quarters I hit her over the head, then she tried to fight me. Then I hammered her against the wall. Then she tried to punch me but I grabbed her and slammed her head in the panel and watched as she fell down the wall." She said looking Beverly in the eyes. "You know what the sweetest part was? She closed her eyes and as she sank she said Bev-Beverly help me." Falice said laughing. walked back out going to sickbay relived Kayla was still asleep. She walked next to Kaylas bed. Another hour till she'd be off duty. And she'd spend that hour with Kayla. Kayla did remind her of Wesley. What it was like to have a child, but Kayla was more...Kayla-ish. 'Beverly help me.' She could imagine Kaylas voice in her head as she tried to shun it away. Tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kayla." She mumbled tears streaming down her face.

"Hey Beverly." Deanna said walking in.

"Hey Deanna."

"You looking over you baby?"

"Deanna I-"

"That's how she see's you. You do know that right."

"I-I-I" didn't want to talk. "She called for me when she passed out."

"That's cause she trust you. She knows you'll protect her."

"I will but I'm not-not."

"Beverly when she wakes up she'll need you more than ever. A mother is someone who protects you, someone who loves you. You may not of given birth to her but you are her mother."

Beverly just nodded.

"Beverly just trust me." She said patting Beverly's shoulder then walking out.

Beverly looked at her. Deanna was right, she didn't want her to be but she was. Slowly she saw Kayla stirring and moving her head.

"Kayla? Kayla." Beverly said rubbing her arm.

"Beverly?"

"Oh Kayla..." Beverly said pulling her into a close hug "I'm so glad you're ok. I'm so sorry Kayla." She said sobbing from the other side of Kayla's shoulder.

"What? Why?" Kayla said burying her face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's ok."

Beverly thought if what Deanna said. "Kayla please let me be you mother. Please Kayla, please." She begged not even thinking.

"What? What do you mean Beverly?" Kayla mumbled.

"Me Kayla. I'm going to watch you from now on. Kayla please try to understand where I'm coming from."

Kayla just smiled and started crying.

"I was so scared Kayla." Beverly said crying.

"I'm sorry mama." Kayla said sniffing.

"Mama." Kayla said crying.

"Yes."

"I love you." Kayla said from over her shoulder.

"Love you to baby girl."

Kayla smiled. This was new to her and she loved it. "I love you mama." She repeated drifting off to sleep in her new mothers arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, Paramount does.

 **A/N: Okay so the last chapter said ch4 pt 2/ but after all the confusion we can just act like that was chapter 5 and this is now chapter 6. Please review, I've felt abandoned. Tell me what you think and the faster you review the faster I put more!**

"Hey mama." Kayla said walking in with Andrew carrying her stuff. Now that Falice was gone, they could be together. Beverly nodded towards Andrew as they ran off in Kayla's bedroom. As they walked in and started talking a message came over the transmission.

" there is a message from headquarters for you." Worf said.

"Ok put it on my screen." walked over to her screen as the message came over.

"Hello this is ."

"Yes this is admiral Janeway we have just reviewed captain Picards message of a girl aboard the enterprise. Supposedly you've been watching her."

"Yes for the last 6 months." Beverly sarcastically said.

"Well we have discussed it at headquarters and we have decided she has some valuable information from Arigos for us."

"I don't understand."

"Well the point is we think.."

"You think what?"

"We think using her brain we could find the information."

"I still don't understand."

"What I mean is they want to... they want to examine on her brain."

"What?! That would kill her." yelled her heart beating faster.

"But she has so much information."

"I don't care I can't allow it."

"You don't have that right ."

"I do as her mother." She said freaking out more.

"She's not you child, the records showed she has no existing family."

"Yes she does." said tearing up "she has me!"

"I'll be sending a team in the next few days to get her. Goodbye doctor."

The transmission ended. Beverly's face went pale. She looked at Kayla's bedroom and slowly walked towards it.

"Andrew." She said walking in then gesturing for him to leave. Andrew left and Beverly sat of the bed.

"Kayla we need to talk."

"About what?"

"Well... Starfleet wants to take you away from me." She said biting her lip.

"Why? Did I do something."

"No they want information." She said biting her lip harder.

"I don't have any information. At least any they would want." She said looking up confused.

"I know." Beverly mumbled pulling Kayla close, resting her chin on Kayla's head.

"I don't want to go." Kayla said tearing up.

"Kayla..." Beverly said now crying "I won't let them take you."

"They'll still take me." Kayla whimpered looking down.

"Well they'll going to have to get through me first." Beverly said determined.


	7. Chapter 7

Faces ch 7

 **A/N: Okay thanks for reviewing and tell me about that, sorry about the update issue. I know this is a super short chapter but I'm still working on the other one so I thought I'll post this for now. Thanks everybody for the reviews!**

"What do you mean you can't help her?" Beverly yelled to Picard across the desk.

"I mean I can't do anything about it Beverly. I'm sorry but 2 out of 3 admirals agreed to it."

"No, I won't let this happen."

"Beverly I'm sorry. I know how close you two are." He said walking to her.

"I'm not close to her Jean-Luc I'm her mother." She said crying into his shoulder, sick of defeat.

"I know and that's how you see her, but Starfleet sees her differently." He said trying to comfort her.

"How differently? I finally was able to convince her last night she'd be ok. She had nightmares, she said she was back on Arigos, she said I didn't know her."

"I'll try again Beverly but there's only so much I can do." He said lifting her face to look at his.

"I'm not giving up Jean-Luc, and neither should you." Beverly yelled storming out.

"So when would be the best time to take the girl." The chief of the team asked.

"She's not going anywhere." said with a dirty look.

"Well not according to the admirals." He mumbled.

"Let me make something clear, you will not take my child away from me. I don't care what the hell any of your crewmen say, she's not going anywhere. So I recommend you get you ass' back in your shuttle and fly back home." yelled, causing everyone to look before the chief got back in her face.

"Well in that case I'll make the arrangement to pick her up myself doctor." He said smirking. Beverly gulped, her face turning pale. She slowly turned around and walked off.

"What if I can't win this battle." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi guys im finally going to finish this story, really sad ending though so get ready for tissues *sniffle***

"Kyla I'm back" Beverly said walking in her quarters "Kyla?" she asked again walking around her quarters. Fear started to consumed her, what if Kyla had been taken? What if she was dead? She must be so scared.

Tapping her combadge she asked shakily "Crusher to Jean-Luc"

"jean-Luc here" he answered "Is everything alright Beverly"

"No" she answered putting her phaser on "I can't find Kyla"

There was a scilence and for a moment Beverly felt the fear going into reality. "Beverly" he finally answered "I think you should meet me in the shuttlebay"

"ok"

PAGE BREAK

"You cant do this" she yelled holding tightly onto Kyla. "You can't" she cried.

"Beverly let me see here" Jean-Luc said walking to her.

She shook her head "no Jean-Luc"

"Your coming along to her trial whether or not she should die." The guard yelled "we called you to get you on the shuttle"

"Kyla?" she asked as Kyla nodded.

"It's true mama" she answered with a tiny smile. "They said you could come"

"ok darling" she answers stepping in the shuttle with her daughter.

 **A/N: ok so next chapter is last, im ready to wrap this up and everything... sorry its not my best. Please review! thxs!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ok so heres the ending. Sorry the story was short and this ending is so sad but drama is what i do. Thank you so much for reading my story, even if you hated it. Please review and again, thank** ** _you_** **so much!**

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

"We find the defendant guilty. Information will be taken soon as possible. Patient is to be put in comma." The admiral stand as Beverly stood up. Her face grim and tears brimming.

She tales a breath before a small voice is heard "mama" it says as she looks over at Kyla "stop mama"

"Ba-"

"No mama" she answers as Beverly looks at her before slowly falling into her chair and burying her head in Jean-Lucs shoulder with sobs.

 **2 PM Earth time**

Beverly stood in the room in her jumpsuit waiting for Kyla. The door open as she fakes a smile.

"Hello my girl" she says embracing her.

"Hi mama" she answers looking up "I love you"

"I love you" she replys as they push the hypo in her neck.

 **6 PM Earth Time**

Beverly sits on the peir in San Fransico. "It's raining Kyla, even the sky is crying over you" she sobs looking down.

"Are you okay" someone above says as she shakes no.

"My baby is gone" she finally answers as a woman sits next to her.

"Oh... Im sorry" the woman whispers.

"I only had her 6 months... but what a glorious 6 months it was. Her eyes were pure and beautiful and breathed life. Her smile was so cute and her hair shined in the sun so beautifully. I remember the first time I saw her, she was upset... confused. Now, now shes dead. My baby girl is dead" she finished.

"She's in peace now. Every wave in that big pacific ocean is her. Every star that shines is her beautiful eyes and every sunrise and moonlight is her soul. She will always be with you" she answers standing up "always" she says standing up and walking off. Beverly looked up at a crack in the clouds at a star shining through.

"Goodbye Kyla, I love you" she says as the cloud covers the star back up.

FIN


End file.
